Rhythm
by charice d'dark cherry
Summary: Segel kegelapan di hati Sakura berhasil dibuka, lho kok bisa? chap 4 apdet...
1. Chapter 1

Aku percaya, tuhan memberiku keistimewaan ini untuk mengalahkan kegelapan di hati manusia, dan untuk.. menautkan rasa bersama dirimu yang kucintai

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rhytm © charice d'dark cherry**

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

Emeraldku menyipit menyambut sinar mentari yang seenaknya menyusup kedalam mataku. Diiringi teriakan ayah yang melebihi alarm disampingku. Hmmmm, sepertinya tidur larut malam karena tugas dari dosen baru itu biang keladinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap dan sarapan lalu pergi kuliah.

.

Ku jejaki kaki ini untuk masuk ke fakultas kedokteran tempatku meniti cita dan kebisuanku membuyar saat kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"hei, ada masalah?kenapa mukamu kusut?" Tanya pemuda darkblue ini dengan nada datar.

"tidak, hanya kurang tidur,eeh tumben kau bicara duluan, tuan uchiha irit,pelit dan hemat kata?" jawabku bermaksud menggodanya.

"hn" ujarnya dengan mata bosan dan pergi meninggalkanku untuk duduk dibangku kosong. Kelihatannya ia kembali normal seperti biasanya walau makhluk kuning jabrik itu berceloteh ria saat melihat kedatangannya.

.

"sakura…!" teriak ino,sahabatku.

" hei ino,,aduhh,,gak usah teriak-teriak gitu, kita kan udah kuliah,jangan kekanakan gitu dong.~"

"hehe, sorry, eh ada gossip lho, tau gak Karin dari yang pake kacamata itu?"

" hmm, tau,emang kenapa?"

" kudengar kemarin sore dia nembak sasuke loh, tapi sepertinya ditolak sama si uchiha itu,alasannya karena sasuke gak suka cewek yang manja seperti Karin"

Degg.. kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari ? sasuke menolak Karin? Padahal gadis itu begitu sempurna, emang sih dia manja, sama seperti aku. Eeehh sepertiku ya,hmm pantas saja si uchiha itu selalu bersikap dingin denganku,lha akunya aja suka manja.

" sakura..sakura…"

"eh ia ino,maaf aku melamun, apa aku masih punya harapan?"

"hush, kamu kok ngomong gitu sih, kamu gak boleh putus asa, lagipula belum ada cewek yang diterima Sasuke kan? Itu artinya kamu masih punya kesempatan, semangat yaaa.. yaudah, aku mau jumpain Sai-kun dulu,bye"

"semoga, Tuhan.." ucapku dalam hati saat menatap punggung ino yang menjauh dari memang tidak tahu kalau aku dan uchiha terikat hubungan khusus dari leluhur kami, yah..mungkin si uchiha itu juga tidak menyadarinya.

Tak berapa lama, Kakashi-sensei masuk dan menjelaskan beberapa materi dengan singkat. Mataku menatap dosen itu namun pikiranku teralih ke pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia cinta pertamaku, orang yang dekat denganku selain ino dan hinata sahabatku. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini, tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya karena dia juga sepertinya hanya menganggapku teman biasa, tak lebih.

"runo..Haruno…" panggilan Kaka-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

" m-maaf sensei, maaf saya melamun"

"kau terlihat lain hari ini. Apa kau sakit nona Haruno?"

Bisa kulihat Uchiha Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya kearahku.

"t-tidak sensei saya baik-baik saja" jawabku gugup.

" baguslah kalau begitu, sebagai hukuman karena kau tidak memperhatikanku tadi, silahkan maju kedepan dan jelaskan mengenai kanker darah yang baru saya jelaskan tadi." Titah kak-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

`hhuuft, untung saja aku sudah membaca materi ini sebelumnya ` batinku sambil beranjak kedepan melewati tempat duduk uchiha sasuke, bisa kupastikan rahangnya sedikit mengeras walau wajahnya terlihat datar.

" Baik semuanya, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai kanker darah, seperti yang kita ketahui bahwasannya Leukemia (kanker darah) adalah jenis penyakit kanker yang menyerang sel-sel darah putih yang diproduksi oleh sumsum tulang (bone marrow). Pada kasus leukimia (kanker darah), sel darah putih tidak merespon kepada tanda/signal yang diberikan. Akhirnya produksi yang berlebihan tidak terkontrol (abnormal) akan keluar dari sumsum tulang dan dapat ditemukan di dalam darah perifer atau darah tepi. Jumlah sel darah putih yang abnormal ini bila berlebihan dapat mengganggu fungsi normal sel lainnya . Penanganan kasus penyakit Leukemia biasanya dimulai dari gejala yang muncul, seperti anemia, perdarahan dan infeksi. Secara garis besar penanganan dan pengobatan leukimia bisa dilakukan dengan cara single ataupun gabungan dari beberapa metode dibawah ini:

1. Chemotherapy/intrathecal medications  
2. Therapy Radiasi. Metode ini sangat jarang sekali digunakan  
3. Transplantasi bone marrow (sumsum tulang)  
4. Pemberian obat-obatan tablet dan suntik  
5. Transfusi sel darah merah atau platelet.

Sekian dari saya, saya harap teman-teman sekalian dapat memahaminya"

"bagus sekali Haruno-san, anda memang benar-benar putri pemilik perusahaan farmasi dan lembaga kesehatan no 1 di jepang,sekarang,silahkan duduk, tapi ingat, saya harap anda memperhatikan dengan baik materi yang nanti saya jelaskan" kata kakashi

Aku pun kembali berjalan ketempat dudukku dan melewati sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat lega.`eh lega?`

Sasuke POV~

` syukurlah, dia bisa. Tak kusangka,ternyata dia benar-benar cerdas. Aku sempat khawatir dibuatnya. Lagipula kenapa sih si pinky itu pake acara ngelamun segala? Tapi yasudahla. Eehh. Tunggu ..kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya, aarrrgghh sial…gak, gak boleh, ini gak boleh terjadi, jangan sampe dia tau kalau aku memperhatikannya selama ini`

End of Sasuke POV~

.

.

.

`Akhirnya,kuliahnya selesai juga,aahhh ino dan hinata pulang dengan pacar mereka, enak ya kalo punya pacar, hufft, gak kayak aku, pulang pergi sendiri, malah harus jalan kaki lagi, lagian kenapa juga si sih dompetku harus ketinggalan dirumah, sudah mobil rusak, malangnya nasibku rutuk sakura dalam hati.

Tiinnn..tiinnnn..

" eh, kau? Ada apa?"

" cepat naik! "perintah sasuke dingin

"what?"

" hn, kubilang cepat naik, ku antar". Ucapnya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dan rona wajahnya.

" b-baik." Jawab sakura sambil menaiki mobil sport dark blue sasuke. ` aneh! Kenapa si ayam tiba-tiba baik ya, padahalkan dia gak pernah peduli, dari dulu juga dia gak pernah merhatiin aku apalagi berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan seperti ini`

.

.

"..ra..sakura…SAKURA!"

"e-eh ia..ada apa? Apa?kenapa teriak?"

" kau melamun apa sih? Sudah sampai, mau turun atau menginap di mobilku eh?" ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil, eh tunggu seringai?

Aku hanya diam sambil turun dari mobil, beberapa langkah kemudian aku berbalik dan mengucapkan terimakasih-singkat, wajahku berevolusi menjadi pizza dengan saus yang merah yang meleleh sepertinya.

.

.

.

" aku pulang!"

" selamat datang sasu-chan, wah wah kenapa pulangnya telat, apa kau sudah punya pacar sasu-chan?" goda mikoto sambil mengedipkan mata.

" berhenti memanggilku seperti itu ibu, aku belum punya pacar dan akan punya pacar dalam waktu dekat ini"

"hn, dari keluarga apa dia? Apa dia punya kekuatan seperti kita?" ucap suara datar yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

" a-ayah? Sejak kapan ada dibelakangku?jangan mengagetkanku dong" jawabku terkejut akan kehadirannya, maklumlah keluarga kami memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menyembunyikan aura.

"sejak kau bicara tentang pacar, jadi…siapa gadis itu" Tanya ayahku dengan wajah serius

" dia… putri tunggal keluarga haruno, aku tak tau alasan kenapa aku menyukainya, tapi kurasa dia berbeda, auranya, sorot matanya, dan…" kata-kata sasuke terputus begitu mikoto menyelanya

" apa katamu? Haruno? Ayah apa haruno yang itu?" mikoto terlihat antusias

" Haruno corp itukah sasuke?" fugaku menyipitkan matanya

" ia ayah"

" kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya dengan nyawamu, pastikan ia ada disampingmu dan menjadi bagian keluarga ini!" titah fugaku yang kemudian berlalu pergi menuju keruang rahasia bawah tanah.

" a-apa? Apa maksudnya? Ibu, bisakah jelaskan padaku?" sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya tadi, pasalnya ayahnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya berdekatan dengan gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan istimewa seperti dirinya, atau jangan-jangan..

tbc

r

n

r

please,hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**_fiuhh, buyar semua ide ni fict gara-gara my fave book hilang entah kemana, hiks hiks_**

**_ok untuk mu kawan, kalimat indah itu akan menjadi penyemangatku_**

**_Dwi Uchiha : alur nya cepet? bisa kasih tau gak apa maksudnya? maklum aja, saia selalu dapat nilai gak lebih dari 70 kalo da berhubungan yang beginian ( bahasa indonesia) gak ngerti si, pa lagi gurunya killer hiiiyyy. hmm guru saya bilang saya lemah kali sama hal kayak gini, pa lagi buat sebuah cerita yang "di tulis" soalnya saya bisa berbicara/ bercerita karangan saya sendiri dengan spontan di didepan kelas nonstop lebih dari 1 jam, tapi bakalan mati kutu kalo dah disuruh untuk nulis. thanks for perhatianmu kawan.. tapi saya gak janji ya bisa apdet cepet... _**

**_ ichiruki rien : wah wah thank you so much kawan, saya akan coba perbaiki sebisanya, hmm ayo ayo kita sama-sama belajar, bagus kah ceritanya? sekali lagi terimakasih  
_**

" A-apa? Apa maksudnya? Ibu, bisakah jelaskan padaku?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya tadi, pasalnya ayahnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya berdekatan dengan gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan istimewa seperti dirinya, atau jangan-jangan..

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rhythm © Charice d'dark cherry**

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

"Kau tahu kan nak, didunia ini, tidak hanya keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa seperti kita? Keluarga Haruno salah satunya. Dulu, ada tiga klan besar yang ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang dapat mengendalikan elemen-elemen yang manuasia biasa tidak bisa melakukannya, Uchiha, Sabaku dan Haruno. Mereka saling menikahkan keturunan mereka untuk memepertahankan kekuatan itu agar tidak musnah, akan tetapi, ada beberapa klan kecil yang merasa dikucilkan dan bersatu untuk melakukan pemberontakan, mereka menggunakan ilmu ilmu hitam yang seharusnya tersegel erat didalam hati mereka. Perang pun tak terelakkan, ketiga klan besar bersatu untuk mengalahkan mereka, akan tetapi dikarenakan mereka terdiri dari puluhan klan kecil dan menggunakan ilmu hitam, ketiga klan besar itupun kalah, banyak dari keturunan Uchiha, Haruno,dan Sabaku yang tewas pada saat itu."

" Jadi maksud ibu? Haruno Sakura sama seperti kita? Salah satu dari yang selamat pada peristiwa itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi pada Mikoto

"Ia. Hanya mereka dari klan Haruno yang selamat, sama seperti kita dan bisa lihat diperpustakaan bawah tanah jika ingin mengetahui lebih lengkap lagi, sebelum meninggal kakekmu menuliskannya dibuku catatan hariannya" ujar Mikoto yang kemudian pergi kedapur setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan makan siang untuk putranya .

Sasuke pergi keperpustakaan menuruti kata ibunya dan melupakan makan siangnya. 'aku harus tahu semuanya' batinnya

.

.

kediaman Haruno

Plok. Plok .plok bunyi tepukan tangan menghentikan kegiatanku

"Bagus sekali sayang, kau memang putriku" puji ayahku

" Ah ayah, aku hanya mencoba kekuatan baruku, ini benar-benar luar biasa, kau lihat ayah, kelinci ini benar-benar sembuh, padahal tadi ia hampir saja mati" jawabku setelah selesai mengobati kelinci yang terluka tadi dengan kekuatan penyembuh milikku. Eh tunggu, penyembuh, ya tentu saja, karena aku seorang Haruno, kekuatan istimewaku adalah energy penyembuh yang jika dimanfaatkan akan menjadi kekuatan yang luar biasa, kenapa luar biasa? Kuarasa kau akan tau jawabannya nanti

" Karena itu makanya ayah bilang bagus sekali, dengar Sakura, kau harus menggunakannya untuk kebaikan. Ingat sayang, kita memiliki ilmu hitam yang tersegel dihati kita, jadi kau harus berhati-hati agar segel itu tidak terbuka, dan bagaimana dengan penguasaan elemen air mu?"

" Ia ayah, aku mengerti, minggu ini aku baru menguasai beberapa jurus yang bisa menggunakan air sebagai metode baru untuk ilmu pengobatan, aku rasa itu sangat bermanfaat dan aku juga sudah menguasai Aqua scutum"

" Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu, dan ingatlah putriku, kau harus berhati-hati dengan 'mereka', mengerti sayang..! kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu , ada yang akan ayah bicarakan dengan presdir Uchiha corp"

" Ia ayah, hati-hati" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Setelah ibuku meninggal karena sesuatu yang aneh, ayah memang lebih perhatian padaku, jadi wajar jika setiap kali ia akan meninggalkanku akan lebih dulu memberiku nasehat atau sekedar ucapan untuk tunggu, presdir Uchiha? Jangan-jangan ayah akan membicarakan masalah 'itu'.

.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai mahir dalam jurusnya?" ujar seseorang yang misterius sambil mengamati Sakura dari atas pohon.

" Kau benar, tinggal menunggu malam purnama tiba, dan kita akan membuka segel itu, fu..fu..fu" jawab temannya yang seorang lagi. Kemudian mereka pergi kembali kemarkas mereka, para pengguna ilmu hitam.

3 days later..

Bisik-bisik maupun teriakan para mahasiswa terdengar saat pasangan baru itu berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang bergandengan, ada yang patah hati, tak suka tapi ada juga yang mendukung. Well, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura baru saja berjalan memasuki kampus dengan mesranya _kontras sekali dengan keadaan mereka dulu yang bahkan amat sangat jarang bertegur sapa, ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan Uchiha ini yang dari telurnya(?) memang terkenal dengan sifat ice nya itu.

~_flashback.._

_ Secarik kertas dan setangkai mawar biru ku temukan di beranda kamar ku saat aku berniat melihat bulan yang kini terlihat sempurna, tunggu, kenapa ini bisa ada disini? mustahil bukankah sekeliling rumahku terpasang perisai, mana mungkin ada yang bisa kesini. Dengan jantung berdebar perlahan ku baca isinya. Dari Uchiha eh? Hmm ajakan bertemu malam ini juga? Eh tunggu di Dimensiva albus? K-kenapa harus disana?_

_._

_Sasuke POV~_

_Aku menunggu kedatangannya disini, dimensiva albus(dimensi putih). Jika dia benar-benar memiliki elemen itu, pasti tak sulit baginya untuk kemari. Sial, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya kalau selama ini dia Haruno yang itu, yah..Haruno yang harus kulindungi dari 'mereka' dan Haruno yang kucintai walau aku menyembunyikan rasa cintaku padanya, dunia ini memang sempit tampaknya, benar kata ayah, aku harus menjadikannya bagian dari Uchiha, hn hanya salah satu dari klan Uchiha dan Sabaku yang boleh memilikinya, jangan sampai 'mereka' mendapatkannya._

_" Tak kusangka ya Sasuke,sudah lama aku menunggumu untuk menyadari keberadaanku, lalu ada apa kau memanggilku disini? apa ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita- tidak maksudku takdir yang sudah diturunkan dari leluhur kita itu eh? Suara indahnya membuyarkan lamunanku, ia benar-benar berbeda, aura ini, tidak salah lagi ini elemen air dan cakra penyembuhan,ciri khas klan Haruno._

_End of Sasuke POV~_

_" Hn, kau lama." Jawabnya cuek, hey apa-apaan cowok ini, sudah seenaknya memanggilku malam-malam begini malah disambut dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu_

_" Maaf, aku baru membacanya, lagian kenapa tidak kau kirim email sih, kan lebih praktis, bisa saja aku tidak keberanda dan menemukan suratmu itu." Kataku sebal_

_"Hanya ingin membuktikan kehebatan perisai pelindung rumahmu itu, tapi sayangnya ayahmu sudah mengaturnya agar tak berpengaruh padaku"_

_"A-apa? Ayah? Hhuhh sudah kuduga pantas saja kau bisa masuk. Hmmm lantas ada perlu apa?"_

_" Kau tau tentang perjanjian konyol yang dibuat para kakek tua itu sebelum mereka meninggal, kan?" Sasuke berbicara sambil memainkan api kecil yang keluar dari jarinya, elemen api ternyata bisa dibuat seperti itu ya_

_" Ia, aku tahu, aku harus memilih antara kau dan Gaara untuk membuat kekuatan besar dan mengalahkan 'mereka' bukan?" jawabku sambil memperhatikan api-api kecil yang bagiku terlihat indah. sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi_

_" Hn, kau milikku, Sakura!" titahnya datar tanpa menatapku sedikitpun dan tak ada cela untuk menolak karena berikutnya aku sudah kehilangan kesadaranku dan terbangun di ranjangku saat pagi hari menyapa_

_End of flashback_

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, dalam genggaman pemuda itu. Sakit? Saat menyadari ternyata pemuda itu merengkuhnya hanya karena kekuatan atau perjanjian itu. Kecewa karena tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kesal karena takdir mempermainkannya. Tanpa ucapan cinta, tanpa kata manis dengan seenaknya dia meng-klaim ku sebagai miliknya, hey apa kau takut keduluan Gaara eh?

Ku paksakan tersenyum manis menatapnya " Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku, aku malu.." kataku setengah berbisik. Namun ia baru melepaskan tanganku ketika kami duduk saat kuliah dimulai. Hhuufftt. Btw, gimana kabarnya ya si Sabaku itu, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sejak ibu meninggal, benci kah karena menyelamatkan dia ibuku yang menjadi korban.

"Pembuluh darah terdiri atas arteri dan vena. Arteri berhubungan langsung dengan vena pada bagian kapiler dan venula yang dihubungkan oleh bagian endothelium nya…bla bla bla….." Dosen aneh itu kembali berkicau tentang penjelasannya yang menurutku membosankan, maklumlah aku sudah menguasai materi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan penyembuhan yang kumiliki tentu aku telah mempelajarinya dahulu.

_Skip time_

Aku berjalan menuju atap bersama Sasuke saat tiba-tiba aura menyesakkan itu dan detik berikutnya kami sudah terlempar ke Dimensiva albus sesaat setelah kudengar suara seseorang mengucapkan kata 'Torquem harena!'. Si Uchiha itu tetap dengan stoicnya.

" Lama tak jumpa ya" katanya tersenyum padaku dan sinis pada Sasuke

Aku terkejut " G-Gaara?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cinta, wajarkah jika itu dengan paksaan?_**

**_tbc_**

**_r_**

**_n_**

**_r_**


	3. Chapter 3

" Lama tak jumpa ya" katanya tersenyum padaku dan sinis pada Sasuke

Aku terkejut " G-Gaara?"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rhytm © charice d'dark cherry**

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Perlahan kisah kita terangkai menjadi sajak-sajak kehidupan, disetiap desah nafas ini, masihkah aku sanggup bertahan?**

**.**

**.**

" Hn, rantai pasir mu terlalu lemah, takkan bisa melukai kulitku" ujar Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah terlepas dari jurus yang digunakan Gaara setelah dengan sekali menjentikkan jari ia melepaskanku dengan _Lux sternatae_ yang lagi-lagi menurutku indah walau ini yang kedua kali aku melihatnya. Aku terdiam

" Huh, itu karena aku tak mau menyakiti kalian berdua terutama Sakura-chan" ucapnya, aku masih diam.

" Katakan, kapan kita akan mulai" Sasuke mengenggam tanganku, eh ? aku masih diam walau sedikit terkejut, pasalnya lagi-lagi wajahku memerah hanya karena ini.

Gaara terlihat tidak suka tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan " Wah wah kau sudah tau rupanya, pantas saja kau memonopoli Haruno duluan, tapi tidakkah itu curang? Bukankah seharusnya dia memilih salah satu diantara kita, bukan dengan seenaknya meng-klaimnya begitu saja!" aku tersentak tapi masih belum mau berbicara apapun. Sasuke menyeringai.

" Dia milikku, tak perlu diadakan pemilihan toh dia juga akan memilihku. Malam bulan purnama sebentar lagi, pintu kedua dimensi akan terbuka dan mereka akan mulai menyerang, bukankah tak ada waktu untuk memperdebatkan siapa yang pantas untuk menyatukan kekuatan dengan Sakura?" Sasuke berbicara seolah dia tak memikirkan perasaanku, perasaan eh? Bukankah sejak awal dia mendekatiku hanya karena ini, jika tidak seumur hidup pun mungkin dia tak melirikku.

" Tsk, terserah kau lah, tapi kau harus ingat, walau pun aku tak mendapatkan kekuatan Sakura tapi aku akan mendapatkan hatinya." Ucap Gaara yang kemudian menghilang.

" Hn" Sasuke menarik tanganku dan kemudian kami keluar dari tempat itu, _Dimensiva albus_.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun, aku tau tentang menyatukan kekuatan, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya,apa Sasuke-kun tau?" Tanya ku sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Eh kamar Sasuke? Tentu saja ia membawaku kemari setelah kami keluar dari _Dimensiva albus_ .

" Hn" jawabnya sambil memberiku sebuah buku tua setelah dia mendudukkanku di ranjang kamarnya sementara ia mengambil handuk dan mandi di kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Aku membaca buku itu tepat dihalaman yang telah ditandai olehnya ' _Dimensiva albus dan Dimensiva niger dibangun oleh para leluhur untuk memisahkan antara cahaya dengan kegelapan, hal ini digunakan untuk melindungi manusia dari para pengguna ilmu hitam walau setiap manusia memiliki kegelapan yang tersegel didalam hatinya. Namun pada saat bulan purnama tiba, keseimbangan kedua dimensi ini akan melebur menjadi satu, dimana tak ada batas antara kedua dimensi, dengan kata lain penghuni dimensi kegelapan akan dengan bebas menggunakan kekuatan gelap mereka untuk menyakiti bahkan menghancurkan manusia yang tidak sejalan dengan mereka. Oleh karena itu para leluhur yang tak ingin kejahatan menguasai bumi memberikan kekuatan khusus pada tiga klan besar yaitu Uchiha, Haruno dan Sabaku untuk melindungi dimensiva albus agar tidak musnah. Para leluhur sudah meramalkan bahwa suatu saat nanti, klan-klan kecil yang tidak sejalan dengan ketiga klan besar itu akan melakukan pemberontakan dan mengambil kekuatan dari Dimensiva niger yaitu ilmu hitam untuk mengadakan peperangan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan mereka, yaitu dengan menyatukan salah seorang penerus klan Haruno dengan salah satu dari penerus klan Uchiha ataupun Sabaku. Dua orang menyatukan kekuatan dan satu orang menjadi perisai untuk keduanya_' itu berarti jika aku menyatu dengan Sasuke maka Gaara yang akan menjadi perisai kami, Sakura tampak berfikir dan kemudian melanjutkan bacaanya.

'_Cara untuk menyatukan kekuatan adalah dengan ketulusan dan kemurnian perasaan, saat perasaan tulus itu menyatu maka kekuatan itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya,dibutuhkan pengakuan dan kejujuran untuk hal ini. Tidak ada alasan.' _ Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca kalimat "Tidak ada alasan" yang ada disitu, apa maksudnya? Gumamnya dalam hati. Namun ia tak lagi memikirkannya dan kemudian kembali membaca.

'_ Tentu saja ada satu hal yang dapat menganggu proses ini, yaitu jika para pengguna ilmu hitam berhasil membuka segel kegelapan yang ada di hati penerus klan Haruno, maka semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kemurnian hatinya akan pudar dan proses penyatuan itu tidak akan bisa diselesaikan, dunia akan terancam, dan kegelapan akan menang. Belum diketahui cara untuk menyelesaikan ini jika hal tersebut terjadi'. _ Aku menutup buku itu, sama sekali tak membantu dan malah membuatku semakin bingung, apa maksudnya menyatukan kekuatan dengan kemurnian perasaan?bagaimana melakukannya? Dan apa arti dari kata 'tidak ada alasan' itu ya. Lamunanku terbuyar saat kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok ayam(?) yang bertetesan air dengan handuk melingkar dipinggang menatap ku dengan stoicnya.

" Hn, sudah mengerti?" tanyanya berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku setelah beliau memakai bajunya yang entah kapan sudah melekat ditubuhnya bahkan aku tak menyadarinya, apakah ini salah satu kekuatannya eh?, bisa ku rasakan aroma masukulin khas nya yang aku suka menyeruak kedalam penciumanku.

" Tidak, aku malah bingung Sasuke-kun, aku tau jika 'mereka' berhasil membuka segel ku sebelum kita mengalahkan mereka maka akan berbahaya, tapi aku tak paham apa maksud dari kata 'tidak ada alasan' itu!"

" Itu kata kuncinya, ibuku bilang seperti itu, yah walau aku sendiripun masih belum begitu mengerti, tapi kurasa kita bisa mencobanya sekarang" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya padaku, dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangnya yang besar itu, eh merebahkan? Diranjang?

" S-Sasuke- kun, m-mau apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kurasakan deru nafasnya saat wajahnya mendekat padaku, sangat dekat hingga wajahku sangat-sangat memerah, lagi-lagi dia seenaknya saja. Bagaimana tidak, posisi kami terlihat hot dengan tubuhnya yang menindihku.

" Tentu saja, melakukan penyatuan, bukankah menyatu itu seperti ini eh?" ia kemudian mulai mencium ku dengan lembut. 'Tidak, ini ciuman pertama ku, bukan, bukan ini yang aku ingin kan, aku belum siap'

" S-Sasukkeh, h-hhentikkannh" ucapku disela-sela ciuman yang berganti menjadi panas. Air mataku menetes ' bukan ini yang aku inginkan' batinku aku mulai berontak namun sia-sia' aku tak mau kau menciumku karena ini, aku ingin kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sasuke-kun,sakit… sakit sekali rasanya'

.

.

**_Tidakkah kau lihat hati ku, kasih. Yang ku inginkan sebuah ketulusan, bukan paksaan. Karena aku ingin kisah kita seindah rhythm musim semi_**

Tbc

R

N

R

**untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict saya yang serba kekurangan ini saya ucapkan terimakasih, typo pasti sangat banyak, dan saya akan hiatus untuk dalam waktu yang sangat lama ( laptop saya rusak dan belum bisa beli baru lagi, ipad di tahan sama mama, modem juga kecebur ke kolam renang, ini saya apdet juga pake laptop papa *curicurikesempatan* maklum kalau super pendek, kewarnet juga gak memungkinkan, hiks hiks sedihnyaaa. akhir kata saya mohon review, boleh flame karena kita menganut pasal 28, ya gakkk...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untuk semua yang sudah membuka,melirik,melihat, membaca dan mereview fict ini saya ucapkan terimakasih. **

.

.

" S-Sasukkeh, h-hhentikkannh" ucapku disela-sela ciuman yang berganti menjadi panas. Air mataku menetes ' bukan ini yang aku inginkan' batinku aku mulai berontak namun sia-sia' aku tak mau kau menciumku karena ini, aku ingin kau benar-benar mencintaiku Sasuke-kun,sakit… sakit sekali rasanya'

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rhythm © charice d'dark cherry**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**It feels just like it's hell's touch for me **  
.

.

" Aneh? Kenapa tak terjadi apapun?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumannya itu.

" Hiks hiks" Sakura masih belum juga bisa menghentikan air matanya, dia palingkan wajahnya tak berniat menatap Sasuke, 'sial kenapa aku terlihat begitu lemah, padahal bisa saja aku menggunakan _Aqua scutum_ padanya.'

" Sakura? Kau.. maaf ..." Katanya seolah baru menyadari keegoisannya, cihh, tak sadarkah kau Sasuke kalau dari tadi ia menangis karenamu, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk dan kemudian merapikan baju Sakura yang berantakan dan mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu. Setelah itu ia mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah tanpa berkata apa-apa, anehnya Sakura menurut saja apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV~

At _Dimensiva albus_

'Sial, kenapa jadi begini' aku menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan tadi pada Sakura, gadis itu terlihat terluka. Aku tau itu ciuman pertamanya, begitu juga denganku, pasti dia beranggapan kalau aku melakukannya demi kekuatan itu, tapi biarlah, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Apa kau terlalu gengsi mengakuinya kah Sasuke?

Ku tatap telapak tanganku dan kemudian mengeluarkan Tonitribus yang baru-baru ini ku kuasai, apa dengan kekuatan ini aku pantas untuknya, atau memang benar jika si Sabaku itu yang lebih pantas dihati Sakura?

'Jika bukan ciuman, lalu bagaimana cara penyatuan itu, sial kenapa otakku jadi tak bisa berfikir begini sih, yang kulakukan malah membuat Sakura menangis'.

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku hingga kudengar suara seseorang meneriakkan sebuah jurus "_Torquem harena_!"

Reflek aku membalasnya dengan _Tonitribus_ ku

End of Sasuke POV~

" Badai petir yang mengagumkan eh, Sasuke?"

" Hn, rantai pasir mu masih tetap biasa, Gaara" Seperti biasa Sasuke meremehkan rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu, ya sahabat setidaknya untuk masa-masa sekarang.

" Kau masih besar kepala juga, langsung saja kukatakan, aku sudah berbicara pada ayah Sakura untuk membawanya tinggal disini, kau tau kita harus menjaga dimensi ini mulai sekarang, 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak, dan kau Sasuke, apa kalian sudah menyatukan kekuatan kalian eh?" Tanya Gaara dengan senyum mengejek walau tidak dipungkiri terasa berat dihatinya, tentu saja karena dia juga mencintai Sakura sejak dulu, yah sejak kami kecil.

" Hn, seperti yang kau lihat aku belum berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya, dan aku juga setuju untuk membawa dia tinggal disini. Daripada itu bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama sekaligus kau perlihatkan padaku jurusmu yang lemah itu" tantang Sasuke yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh Gaara.

.

.

Sementara itu di _Dimensiva niger_

" My Cherry, aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kau merasakannya.."gumam pria itu,Sasori. Pandangan Sasori tertuju pada sebuah figura kecil dimana terdapat fotonya dan Sakura sewaktu kecil dulu. Yeah, Sasori adalah anak seorang pelayan di keluarga Haruno. Saat semua para anggota klan besar memandang rendah dirinya dan keluarganya yang hanya klan rendah , hanya Sakura yang memandangnya sebagai manusia. Hanya Sakura yang mau berteman dengannya dan hanya Sakura juga lah yang membelanya dari cemoohan anak-anak para petinggi.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..! tunggulah sebentar lagi.." Sasori kembali bergumam, kali ini disertai dengan sedikit tetesan aliran air mata dan sorot mata yang perih serta penuh kebencian. Well, sebentar lagi ia akan merebut Sakuranya dari tangan mencintainya, gadis musim semi itu yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Demi mendapatkan gadis itu ia rela mengorbankan jiwanya untuk kegelapan, semuanya demi gadis itu. Sasori ingat saat seluruh keluarganya tewas di peperangan demi melindungi ketiga klan besar yang bahkan selama ini selalu menghina keluarganya. Tidakkah itu kejam? Mereka memperlakukan keluargamu seperti budak, namun keluargamu berusaha sampai mati untuk melindungi mereka, demi kesetiaan katanya, cih!. Sasori diusir dari rumah Sakura saat ayahnya tahu bahwa Sasori mencintai putrinya, kejam bukan? Setelah kau kehilangan keluargamu kini kau harus jauh dari gadis yang kau cintai. Semua itu terasa menyakitkan baginya sampai pada akhirnya ia bergabung dengan kegelapan, tentu saja dengan iming-iming mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Ya, Sasori lah yang akan membuka segel kegelapan di hati Sakura nanti.

" Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi foto itu? Bukankah lebih baik jika menculik yang asli un?" Deidara tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya ini saat ia dapati Sasori lagi-lagi seperti orang paling menyedihkan memandangi foto itu. Ya, Sasori dan Deidaralah yang selama ini memata-matai latihan Sakura dari kejauhan untuk melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan Sakura.

" Hm, berisik. Daripada itu bagaimana dengan persiapan anggota yang lain?" Sasori beranjak dari posisinya tadi menuju beranda kamar tanpa menoleh pada Deidara setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan foto dia dan Sakura di salah satu laci meja dikamarnya.

" Hampir sempurna, tinggal menunggu waktu un!. Oh iya, sepertinya si Uchiha dan Sabaku itu akan membawa Sakura ke _Dimensiva albus. _ Mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupanya." Ucap Deidara dan kali ini sukses membuat Sasori menolehkan wajah kepadanya.

" Apa katamu? Cih! Aku tak akan biarkan. Deidara, bawa sebagian pasukan dan tahan ayah Sakura serta keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku itu. Pastikan orangtua itu tidak mencampuri urusan kita. Aku yang akan membawa Sakura ke tanganku." Ucap Sasori yang kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar itu dengan tangan terkepal.

' Semoga berhasil Sasori, kuharap kita berhasil mencapai tujuan kita dan hidup bahagia' ucap Deidara dalam hati sambil menatap kepergian Sasori. Ya, tidak hanya Sasori yang mengalami masa lalu yang buruk, Deidara juga begitu. Ia diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh klan Uchiha dan kakaknya mati terbunuh oleh klan Sabaku. Bukan hanya ia, seluruh orang yang ada disini juga memiliki cerita kelam masing-masing. Mereka menjual jiwanya pada kegelapan bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, tapi juga untuk kebahagiaan, sebuah kebahagiaan di dalam kegelapan, konyol kah?

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal saat Sakura lagi-lagi tak mengangkat telepon darinya, 'ini sudah panggilan ke 50 dan dia tidak juga mengangkatnya, apa-apaan dia..' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Hey, tak sadarkah bahwa kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, Sasuke? Yah, Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot untuk menelpon Sakura jika ia bisa masuk kedalam kamar Sakura seperti biasa, namun faktanya bahwa kali ini Sakura sendiri yang menyegel kamarnya dan tidak ada satu ayam(?) pun yang bisa masuk ketempat pribadinya itu. Bahkan ayah Sakura pun tak bisa. Wow, betapa hebatnya segel itu.

.

.

Di kediaman Haruno…

Sakura kembali memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal, ya sejak kejadian pencurian ciuman pertamanya itu ia tampak sering menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Kesal, kecewa, malu, sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Kesal karena Sasuke melakukannya tanpa ijin. Kecewa karena Sasuke bahkan tak memperdulikan teriakannya. Malu karena itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan sakit karena Sakura berpikir Sasuke melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta. Sakura berusaha meredam tangisannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, namun diurungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar suara biola yang mengalun merdu. Tidak, ia tidak lupa dengan melodi ini. Ia begitu mengenalnya,dulu,ia sering mendengarnya. Mungkinkah…

Sakura berlari kearah beranda kamarnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kerinduannya melesak keluar. Dan benar dugaannya… itu ..

"Sasori-kun…"ucapnya, suara biola itu pun berhenti, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura melompat keluar dari beranda kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Well, tak usah khawatir karena dia bisa menggerakkan tanaman-tanaman untuk membantunya turun.

Sasori tersenyum, yep rencananya berhasil, orang lain memang tak mungkin menembus segel itu, tapi tak ada masalah jika Sakura yang keluar sendiri dari kamar bersegel itu kan? Ck ck kau pintar Sasori, memancingnya keluar adalah ide yang bagus. Sasori meletakkan biolanya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis itu saat dilhat Sakura berlari menuju kerahnya. " Sakura.."

" Sasori-kun,hiks hiks .." ucap Sakura saat berada dipelukan Sasori, ia menangis namun bukan tangisan kesedihan, ya ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat sejati sekaligus sahabat nomor satunya didunia ini. " Sasori-kun…hiks.. Sasori-kun.." panggil Sakura berulang-ulang disela-sela tangisannya dan masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori. Ia begitu merindukan pemuda ini, 8 tahun sudah ia tak pernah melihatnya sejak ayahnya mengusir Sasori dari rumahnya. Selama itu pula lah ia kehilangan sebagian keceriaannya, walau benih cintanya pada Sasuke mulai tumbuh. Ya, gadis itu begitu menyayangi pemuda surai merah ini, sebagai sahabatnya. Wah wah, kasihan kau Sasori cintamu tak terbalas. Dia hanya menganggapmu seperti itu.

" Sakura…" panggil Sasori.

"i-ia Sasori-kun.." Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasori, namun detik berikutnya ia tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan kata maaf yang meluncur dari bibir Sasori dan melunturnya segel di kediaman Haruno, hmmm segel itu akan otomatis hilang saat Sakura berada jauh dari kediamannya. tidak hanya itu, tak lama setelah Sasori membawa Sakura pergi, kediaman ketiga klan besar itu pun diserang. Tentu saja Gaara dan Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri. Namun mereka harus menelan kekecewaan saat mereka tahu bahwa Sakura tak ada disana. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya marah. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya murka. Ya, mereka berdua kehilangan Sakura yang ibarat kartu as kemenangan mereka.

'Sakura.. kau dimana.. tetaplah selamat' Sasuke berharap sambil menatap beberapa tanaman yang di rawat Sakura di halaman rumahnya layu seperti kehilangan energy kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Di _Dimensiva Niger_

" Nnggh…dimana ini? Hoahmm kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar, berusaha mencari-cari seseorang…

" Tidur mu nyenyak, Cherry?" Sasori yang melihat Sakura sudah bangun berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disisi ranjang itu.

" Sasori-kun, kenapa aku bisa tidur disini?"

" Kau kelelahan sehabis menangis, makanya ketiduran." Dusta Sasori

" Lalu, ini dimana? Aku mau pulang Sasori-kun" rengek Sakura

" Dikamarku, _Dimensiva niger_"

" E-eh APA? _Dimensiva niger_?" Sakura terkejut, tentu saja karena itu berarti Sasori salah satu dari 'mereka', pantas saja ia merasakan aura kejahatan disekeliling ruangan ini.

" Tenanglah, tak usah takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kau tak perlu pulang kerumahmu karena kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku" Sasori menatap manik emerald itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Untuk sesaat Sakura merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Namun pikirannya kembali fokus, " Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Jelas saja aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan kegelapan. Sasori-kun ku mohon sadarlah, ini tidak benar. Kita harus keluar dari sini!."

" Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau bilang bahwa ini tidak benar tapi apakah kau pikir tindakan para penguasa dulu menghina kami itu benar? Apakah menurutmu memperlakukan kami dengan tidak adil itu benar? Jika ia, mana yang lebih gelap, kami atau kalian? Kalian lah yang membuat kami seperti ini." Sasori mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dan berharap Sakura menurutinya.

" Apa maksudmu Sasori-kun? Jadi, apakah aku juga termasuk golongan orang yang tidak benar itu"

" Tidak Sakura, kau berbeda dari mereka. Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa si Uchiha dan Sabaku hanya menginginkan kekuatanmu saja? Bergabunglah dengan kami dan selamatkan kami dari ketidak adilan ini. Kita bersama akan memerintah dunia dengan kegelapan yang membahagiakan. Ku mohon Sakura, hanya kau lah yang dapat menolong kami dari keterpurukan ini.." Sasori berusaha membujuk Sakura tentunya dengan beberapa kata-kata yang palsu

" Benarkah itu Sasori-kun? Jadi selama ini aku salah sangka dengan kalian ? kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian, asalkan kita semua bisa bahagia tanpa ada yang terluka." Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya begitu mempercayai Sasori itu pun termakan bujukan Sasori.

Sasori menaikkan ujung bibirnya, rencananya berhasil dan lebih mudah dari perkiraannya. " baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai, Sa-ku-ra..!" dan detik berikutnya Sasori mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, menyecap rasa manis dari sana. Merengkuh rasa hangat darinya dalam dan semakin dalam, mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut yang kemudian menjadi liar. Desahan tertahan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya saat Sasori semakin panas mencumbuinya. Hanya mencumbuinya karena Sasori tau belum saatnya, ya, dia akan mendapatkan Sakura seutuhnya saat kegelapan menjadi pemenang di pertempuran nantinya.

Sakura tak menolak sedikitpun karena kini baik jiwa dan hatinya telah diselimuti kegelapan. Sakura telah menyerahkan jiwanya saat ia berkata bahwa ia bersedia membantu mereka. Kekuatan Sakura berganti menjadi ilmu hitam yang paling kuat, segel kegelapan dihatinya telah terbuka, Manik emeraldnya kini berganti merah gelap. Malam itu, Sakura berhasil berada di rengkuhan Sasori. Kau hebat ya, Sasori..

**Rhythm yang gelap ini, apakah kan seindah musim semi? Kasih…benarkah yang kulakukan ini..**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**RnR**

**PLEASE**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet juga setelah perjuangan panjang pinjem laptop my father..hoho :)**

**Next chapter gak tau kapan bisa apdet..hmmm :(**


End file.
